The present invention relates to an audio or video tape cassette. More particularly, the invention relates to a spring and its support member for applying braking force to a reel brake which slides in the tape cassette.
The audio or video tape cassette in which reels for winding and rewinding a magnetic tape are housed has a reel brake whose stoppers are made operative, when the tape cassette is not used during its transportation or in other cases, to prevent the tape from being loosened because of the idling of the reels. The stoppers of the reel brake are left inoperative when the cassette is used.